


A new model

by 2spooky4pandas



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Action, F/M, Fluff, Getting to Know Each Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-15 03:22:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15403857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2spooky4pandas/pseuds/2spooky4pandas
Summary: When Hank and Connor get assigned a case of neighbour dispute they are left with no choice but to investigate. What happens when they get into a conflict with two women who might as well be their exact copies?





	1. Damsel in distress

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, everyone!  
> This is my first work I've ever posted anywhere, so I'm shaking a little writing this. What can I say? I gope anyone who reads this will enjoy it, thank you to anyone who comments or leaves kudos, it means the world to me! ^•^  
> If you have any questions, any tips or ideas, write it in the comments, I'll be more than happy to recieve some criticism.  
> I apologise for any mistakes, I re-read everything myself, but I can miss a thing or two, so just, ya know... skip it. Or not, I'll leave it up to you.  
> Thanks!

The station got a phonecall. An elderly woman reported noises from a flat above hers that repeated over the course of five days.  
,,Lieutenant Anderson, we have a case." Connor put the case file on Hank's desk. Hank frowned.  
,,Distressed neighbour? What is that?" he wasn't very pleased with it. They didn't usually get these cases.  
,,Mrs. Pierce reported unusually loud noises, like crashing furniture and shattering glass, coming from flat 265. She also stated that the flat is supposed to be vacant and is not being for sale." Connor explained the situation. ,,An armed robbery is the probable cause of the noises."  
Hank nodded slightly.  
,,Riiight." reluctantly, the lieutenant got up from his chair with his hand on the case file. ,,Let's go then."  
On their way to the designated crime scene Connor was the only one talking, with Hank's occasional hum of approvement.  
,,We're here." he announced and parked in front of the complex.  
The elevator ride to the eighth floor was silent.  
,,Oh." Hank almost cursed when they got to the flat - the door seemed to be kicked open as almost half of it was laying inside the room, bits and pieces of wood chips scattered all around the place.  
Hank pulled his gun out of the holster and went inside very cautiously, with Connor at his back.  
The room was dark and the lights weren't working. In the kitchen there were leftovers and crumpets of various food, hinting at possible squaters occupying the place. The only noises now heard were those of Hank and Connor's steps and...  
Without a word the two crept to the nearest closed off room, from where they overheard a ragged cough and some hushed voices.  
On three Connor opened the door and Hank sneaked inside, only to be hit hard in the head. He stumbled backwards, outside of the room, then blacked out.  
Connor, a little shocked, quickly checked his partner's vitals and went to investigate himself.  
As soon as he stepped over the threshold he was attacked as well, by a metal rod, but he managed to catch it. The attacker didn't waste a second, dropped their weapon of choice and engaged in a hand-to-hand combat. Connor, if he would say, had plenty to do, as the assaulter was swift, strong and precise and everything hinted at the possibility that he's fighting an android.  
A second of scanning cost Connor precious second of defense, which the attacker took in their advantage and through a series of movements got him on the ground below themselves.  
Connor could feel certain weight being pushed onto his chest, where he was defending himself with a hand, when suddenly there was a knife being pushed towards his head. He identified it as a special task forces knife used by agents from Washington D. C. There were no records of androids being implemented into their ranks.  
,,Put that away." a click of a gun made the attacker stop. Hank was standing above them, ome hand holding his head, the other pointing his gun at them.  
,,Get up." he ordered and the person did as they were told. ,,Give it here." Hank took the knife away, then nodded at Connor. ,,You OK?"  
Connor dusted his suit and agreed.  
,,Yes, thank you." he then checked for the lights and found out they should be working again.  
When he switched the lights on, the surprise was unmeasurable.  
The attacker turned out to be a woman of rather weak physique, and there was another woman slouched in an armchair, sleeping heavily.  
,,Who are you?" Hank growled in annoyance. The woman who attacked them was silent.  
,,Hank, the other one is fataly wounded." Connor informed him after his scan. ,,If she's not treated right away she will die."  
Hank leaned to the side to take a look. It was a dark-skinned middle-aged woman with raven hair and she had a loose grip on her belly.  
Out of blue, the woman closer to them turned around and snatched Hank's gun away. A mildly angry woman, couldn't be over thirty, was looking at them with greyish blue eyes.  
The two men froze in their movement.  
,,What is your serial number?" Connor spoke up in a calm voice. His scanners told him she is no human.  
,,I don't have a number." she replied softly, her voice not showing a trace of nervousness.  
,,That is impossible." he frowned.  
,,Sorei, stand down." suddenly, a tired female voice echoed through the room.  
The girl, Sorei, relaxed in her stance and lowered the hand that held the gun. The woman in the armchair woke up. ,,The hell are ya?" she grumbled angrily and tried to stand up, but Sorei kept her sitting.  
,,Ma'am, you should get medical help, immediately." Connor repeated his earlier observation. He got a mean look as a response from the injured woman.  
,,He's right. C'mon, you two, we'll get y'all to the hospital and there you'll tell us what we need to know." Hank agreed with Connor, but they were met with resistance.  
,,No, we can't go there." Sorei was standing protectively between the two and the injured woman.  
,,That wasn't a question." Hank retorted with a strong hint of annoyance. ,,Get in the car so we can get goin'."  
Something flickered in Sorei's eyes that Hank didn't notice and Connor couldn't understand.  
,,We're not going." she growled in an in-human voice that made them shiver.  
,,Tell us who you are. Then we'll decide." the injured woman decided.


	2. Who, where, and why

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What can the two detectivea do when an employee of the state is dying in front of them and cannot be taken to the hospital?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I decided to post another chapter. I'm worried a little, but things are going well at work and that sort of boosted my confidence, so here it is. ^•^

Hank frowned. He didn't like this one bit.  
,,Ugh, fine." he unwillingly obeyed. ,,I'm Lieutenant Hank Anderson and this is my partner, Connor. We got a call about some noises from here and came to investigate."  
,,Sounds believable enough." the older woman nods. ,,I'm Lieutenant Meghan Shifer, FBI. This is Sorei." she nodded towards the girl. ,,We're here without a permission, we can't go to a hospital." she coughed out the last words and cringed in pain.  
,,Meg!" Sorei's voice was filled with horror as she tended to her friend.  
Hank and Connor exchanged worried looks, then knowing shake of heads.  
,,We'll take you elsewhere then. You won't have to register there." Hank motioned for the two women to go with them. The said two looked at each other warily, but silently agreed to go with them.  
With much difficulty Sorei, with Connor's help, got Meghan into Hank's car.  
,,Where are we going?" Sorei asked as soon as they took off.  
,,My house." Hank said dryly, but it was enough for Sorei.  
,,Do you have bandages and sewing kit or stapler?" she questioned further. Hank rolled his eyes, but glanced at Connor. The android's LED blinked yellow.  
,,Oh. Yes, we should have some bandages, but I'm affraid we have no sewing."  
Sorei nodded knowingly.  
,,Very well then, a stapler will do."  
~~~~~~  
As they were nearing Hank's house they noticed a police car parked outside it.  
,,Aw, hell no!" Hank growled grumpily. ,,Get down you two." he ordered the women. With much difficulty they squeezed down and waited. When Hank opened the door they could hear a snarky male voice.  
,,Lieutenant Anderson! Finally. Didn't you get my call?"  
Hank sent Connor a questioning look.  
,,Connor? Do you know something about that?"  
Connor smiled cheekily.  
,,I do." he half-smiled at Hank.  
,,And?"  
,,I decided to reject as we were in the middle of an investigation."  
Hank sighed, but kind of happily. It was Gavin after all.  
,,Are you fuckin' kiddin' me?" Gavin frowned.  
,,Well, we're here, aren't we? Whaddya want?" Hank tried to get rid of him.  
,,Captain Fowler wanted me to tell you the feds called in. They'll take the case over so you better watch out." Gavin wasn't very happy he had to be waiting there for a century to tell them that.  
,,Couldn't captain call us himself?" Connor was sceptic about Gavin's statement.  
,,Didn't ask him 'bout that." Gavin shrugged and climbed inside his car.  
They waited for his car to turn the corner before they returned for their new company. But they were already climbing out of the car.  
,,What're you doing?!" Hank hissed angrily.  
,,We couldn't wait, she needs immediate help!" Sorei cried desperately. Meghan was unconsciously limping in Sorei's arms, her side visibly seeping blood.  
Connor ran a scan on her to see how long she'll hold and noticed traces of thirium around the injury.  
,,There, put her on the couch." Hank guided them through the house.  
,,I'll bring the neccessities." Connor announced his decision and hurried to get the sanitaries.  
Sorei tore Meghan's clothes to get access to the wound and applied pressure to it.  
,,Here." Connor came back with the medical supplies. Sorei snatched away immediately and began the procedure.  
After more than twenty minutes she was done.  
,,Do you have a blanket?" Sorei came to Hank, who was silently chatting with Connor.  
,,Yeah, yeah, I'll go get it."  
Sorei returned to Meghan and Connor followed in silence.


End file.
